Plot Bunnies for Sale
by TammyHybrid21
Summary: Okay since I don't really want to write for Avatar all that much since I've already go too much on my plate I've decided to post my plot ideas up for other people to use rated K for everybody. Humor and Parody for easy finding. PM me or leave a review if you want to write any of these. Also Toph and Sokka for easy finding enjoy discovering my Plot Bunnies.
1. Different Avatar

**Different Universe, Different Avatar**

Okay well I know that this isn't specifically a story more like an idea dumping ground if there is a forum that people would prefer that I use then feel free to tell me the location and name of it. Anyway I really enjoy coming up with AUs to do with different franchises (though my muse is mainly for Sonic I've had several ideas for other franchises). So thinking that for an AU to be most effective something within the already created Universe has to be tweaked ever-so-slightly or majorly.

Not helping you guys is that anyway my idea was What If Aang wasn't the Last Air bender or even the Avatar? What If the Fire Nation wasn't the nation that attacked? So I thought of the other characters and what the story may have been like had of Toph or even Katara been the Avatar instead… even Zuko as the Avatar (just not an OC/FC). Pending character which pair would find them if you choose Toph the Water Nation attacks and Zuko along with Azula would be expected to be the ones to discover the long missing Avatar and travel with her. Katara would have meant that the Air Nation themselves were the ones to take over while Toph along with either an OC/FC or some other Earth Bender character within the franchise would be the one to discover the Avatar. Zuko as the Avatar would have meant that the Earth Nation took over and he'd be discovered by Aang and an OC/FC (not that many air benders now are there?)

First a few ground rules for those who choose to write this idea…

) Please alert me if you're going to use my ideas! I don't want to feel like they've been stolen.

2) It's an AU so whichever character you make the Avatar their nation has to be wiped out, meaning that they're the last of their nation.

3) The nation before the one that you choose as your Avatar must be the one to invade and conquer the other nations. (No matter how unlikely it may seem)

4) Each character must basically be depicted the same as they are in canon, unless they're an OC/FC

5) Also if a character has a specific trait (Sokka unable to bend, Toph being blind etc.) they must keep that trait.

Now to make this semi story like here is a preview of what I would've written for the idea (though I'm not really planning to):

_Toph may have been blind, but she could tell that there was a lot of tension in the room. What were they talking about that could make them so tense? Not that she cared all that much anyway, it wasn't like it mattered all that much._

"_Toph" she heard her name being called and turned towards her Earth Bending teacher with a grin on her face._

"_You ready for me to thoroughly humiliate you again" Toph asked moving so that she was in a better position._

"_No we need to talk" her teacher stated._

Uh yeah in case you didn't realize that's all for this idea and I have no idea what else I could've done (Plus I don't remember Toph's teacher's name) If people want to use the idea drop me a line please.


	2. More Avatars

**Different Universe, More Avatars**

Okay well I know that this isn't specifically a story more like an idea dumping ground if there is a forum that people would prefer that I use then feel free to tell me the location and name of it. Anyway I really enjoy coming up with AUs to do with different franchises (though my muse is mainly for Sonic I've had several ideas for other franchises). So thinking that for an AU to be most effective something within the already created Universe has to be tweaked ever-so-slightly or majorly.

For this AU it's set in a world where each nation has their own Avatar (in other words there isn't just one). Each nations Avatar is that nations representative and their actions reflect on their whole nation. Once a year each Avatar is to meet in a made up city and discuss trading between the nations as none of them are united or overly friendly to each other. Now for the twist: When a member from each nation disappears they blame the other nations and the Avatars have to band together to find the missing people. Also the leader of the Fire Nation seems to be plotting something dark.

Now once again a few ground rules for those who choose to write this idea for themselves…

1) Please alert me if you're going to use my ideas! I don't want to feel like they've been stolen.

2) Please use the actual characters who have been named in the series as the Avatars not OCs (air benders are the exception to this rule)

3) Make sure characters are IC and don't go OOC please. Also each charrie must be depicted as they are in canon. (Toph being blind for example)

4) The Avatars have to be friends with each other!

5) The Fire Lord must be plotting to take over (no exceptions)

Once again a snippet of what I would've written for this:

_Sokka watched frustrated as his sister the Avatar got ready to go to the Avatars meeting. "But why do you have to go Katara you promised to help me!" he shouted at her._

"_Sorry Sokka but things come up, plus you could always get Gran Gran to help" Katara stated smirking causing her brother to pout. "Now I've got to go can't keep Toph, Aang and Zuko waiting you know" she stated running out._

"_Hey Katara wait!" Sokka shouted trying to catch her before she ran to far. "Not fair" he shouted._

Uh yeah in case you didn't realize that's all for this idea and I have no idea what else I could've done, If people want to use the idea drop me a line please.


End file.
